


i've got a ticket to the show

by chanyeolanda



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi, Side Relationships - Freeform, They're not focussed on much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: "Mingyu has a history of dating supernaturals, and then exploiting their powers for his sex life."Mingyu's dating history as witnessed by Seokmin.





	i've got a ticket to the show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [habitualwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitualwords/gifts).
  * Inspired by [one glance (and my hearbeat stops)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902158) by [habitualwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitualwords/pseuds/habitualwords). 



> This doesn't hold a candle to the wonderful original, but I hope it at least brings a smile! 
> 
> To habitualwords: I really enjoyed your stories, and I'm sorry I couldn't have written something better to explore the universe you created!

Kyungwon isn't Mingyu's first girlfriend, but she is the first one he loves. Or says he loves.

Seokmin's pretty sure it's because they lost their virginities to each other, but he's not going to say anything. Mingyu likes romantic ideals, and Seokmin's not the type to burst his rose tinted view.

They'd been together for the better part of a year when Mingyu arrives at Seokmin's house one Saturday afternoon, grinning widely.

'So, you know Kyungwon?' Mingyu says, settling himself on Seokmin's bed.

'Um. Yes?' Seokmin replies, 'I should hope so, we hang out enough.'

'So her parents went away for the night last night, some faerie court stuff, so I spent the night. Had to sneak out before they got back, though, which is why I'm here.'

Seokmin nods. 'Yes, I know this too, I was there when she told you.'

'Right. So you know how she can manipulate plants?' Mingyu says, his grin widening.

'Isn't it more instinctual and uncontrollable than anything else?' Seokmin says and Mingyu waves him off.

'Yeah, yeah, but it can be vaguely influenced by feelings and stuff,' Mingyu says dismissively.

'Okay...' Seokmin says slowly, unsure of where this was going.

'Vines,' Mingyu says with relish, 'Holding me down because she wanted me t o keep still.'

Seokmin blinks. 'Why?'

'We were having sex,' Mingyu says and Seokmin starts.

'Oh! Oh. Um. Okay. Why... why are you telling me this?'

'Dude, it was so hot!' Mingyu exclaims.

'Being held down by plants?' Seokmin says weakly, and Mingyu nods.

'You'd be surprised. Hey, if you ever make a move on Jaehyun, maybe you'll find ou-'

'Oh, no, no, no,' Seokmin interrupts, shaking his head. 'We're not starting that again, I'm not doing anything.'

'But why not?' Mingyu whines and Seokmin shakes his head more determinedly. 

'It's not going to happen, Mingyu, stop pushing it,' Seokmin insists.

*

It's an amicable breakup, and Seokmin's glad about it. He doesn't like losing friends, and Kyungwon's been around long enough for him to consider her a friend. He didn't want to spend the rest of senior year with bad blood.

It's a few months later when Mingyu is again taking up space on Seokmin's bed, lazily eating chips.

'So you know how I went to that college party this weekend?' Mingyu says and Seokmin eyes him suspiciously.

'Yes?'

'I met a guy.'

'Oh,' Seokmin says, 'Cool.'

'Yeah,' Mingyu agrees. 'His name was Wonwoo. He was a witch. Which was fun.'

'Okay.' Seokmin went back to reading his book.

'He worked some mojo to enhance everything.'

'Everything?' Seokmin prompts absentmindedly.

'During sex.'

Seokmin coughs and looks up. 'During what?'

Mingyu hold his gaze evenly. 'Sex.'

Seokmin puts his book down. 'You slept with him?'

Mingyu nods. 'Remember how I was saying I wasn't sure if I was actually straight a little while back? Well, I'm not.'

'And you figured this out by sleeping with a dude.'

Mingyu laughs. 'I mean, I figured it out a bit before I actually slept with him, obviously. But yeah.'

'Huh.' Seokmin sits back. 'So. You slept with a guy.'

'Yeah,' Mingyu says, grinning, 'And as a witch, he said he made things a bit easier for my first time.'

'That's nice,' Seokmin says, 'I don't need anymore details.'

'But I wanted to tell you all about how he-'

'Stop!' Seokmin yelps, 'I don't want to hear it!'

'But, Seokmin!' Mingyu laughs.

*

Seokmin jolts as Mingyu throws open his dorm door, somewhere in the second semester of their first year of university, looking dishevelled.

'Have you ever been bitten by a vamp right before orgasm?' Mingyu asks without preamble and Seokmin blinks.

'N...o? You know I haven't, why are you even asking?'

Mingyu shrugs. 'I think I'm still a little high.'

'You're _what_?' Seokmin exclaims in surprise. 'It's the middle of the day!'

Mingyu waves a hand impatiently. 'Not like that. Orgasm high. Pretty sure I blacked out for a second, not gonna lie.'

'You hooked up with someone in the middle of the day?' Seokmin asks in disbelief.

'Sort of carried over from last night,' Mingyu admits, 'Sophomore guy, really cute. Kicked me out so he could do some work, but! I got his number. His name's Jihoon.'

'Vampire, huh?' Seokmin says consideringly, 'You haven't dated one of them before.'

'I haven't,' Mingyu agrees easily.

'Do you think you're going to?'

'I might,' Mingyu says, 'He's really cute. And that _rush_ , Seokmin, you don't understand.'

'And now's where you stop giving me details,' Seokmin says.

*

[seokmin] yuna wants to know when you and jungkook are free for another double date  
[seokmin] considering you cancelled last night  
[seokmin] which is fine!  
[seokmin] we had fun  
[seokmin] yuna says she misses you guys  
[mingyu] ha yeah  
[mingyu] sorry  
[mingyu] we got  
[mingyu] distracted  
[mingyu] his stamina, man  
[seokmin] no  
[seokmin] stop telling me these things  
[seokmin] how's friday  
[mingyu] i'll ask jungkook  
[mingyu] sounds good  
[mingyu] as long as we don't get distracted again lmao  
[seokmin] you're the worst  
[mingyu] i hope you and yuna got distracted too ;)  
[seokmin] shut up  
[seokmin] literally go away  
[seokmin] i hate you so much

*

'Where are you going?' Seokmin asks as Mingyu gathers his books, checking his watch.

'I have a date,' Mingyu says, shrugging his jacket on.

'A date?' Seokmin's brow furrow. 'Weren't you going to break up with Jungkook?'

'Yeah, I did,' Mingyu says, 'I have a date with Yugyeom.'

Seokmin tries to think where he's heard the name before. 'Who's Yugyeom again?'

'Jungkook's roommate,' Mingyu says nonchalantly, 'And packmate.'

'Isn't that like. So incredibly morally wrong?' Seokmin says helplessly.

'No, Jungkook's okay with it, I swear,' Mingyu hastens to assure him.

'Didn't you just break up with him?'

'It was mutual. Yugyeom kind of overlapped. Things happened.'

Seokmin gapes. 'Did you _cheat_ on him? With his _packmate_? I raised you better than that!'

'No!' Mingyu insists, 'I didn't cheat on him! He knew! He was there!'

Seokmin raises his eyebrows. 'What?'

'As packmates, they're very used to sharing,' Mingyu says delicately.

'Are you serious?' Seokmin says, 'Are you... saying what I think you're saying?'

Mingyu grins. 'The stamina's a wolf thing.'

'So you're dating Yugyeom now?'

Mingyu shrugs. 'I don't know if it'll be more than one date, but I felt like I needed to wine and dine the guy. Seokmin, dude, you would not believe-'

'Okay, you can go now,' Seokmin says, waving his hand. 'Why do you insist on telling me these things?'

'So when he-'

'Aren't you going to be late?' Seokmin says, even as he's laughing.

*

'I'm in love,' Mingyu announces and Seokmin blinks blearily up at him.

'Like with a person or a thing? Because last week you said you were in love with ambrosia laced brownies.'

'They were really good brownies,' Mingyu says, 'I need to go back to that bakery. Anyway, no, this time it's a person. He's... beautiful.'

'Are you sure it's not just your prolonged singleness talking?' Seokmin asks.

'You're one to talk,' Mingyu says, 'How much sleep have you gotten?'

'Not much,' Seokmin admits.

'You need to sleep,' Mingyu tells him. 'But first- I'm pretty sure I met my soulmate.'

'You hook up with him?' Seokmin asks, resigned to a story.

'No, Seokmin, you don't understand. I mean like. For real. My actual soulmate.'

Seokmin blinks. 'Oh my god, wait, really?'

'He's a witch, and so beautiful, and we have a date on Friday,' Mingyu says. 'This is it. I can already tell.'

'That's amazing,' Seokmin says genuinely, 'I can't wait to meet him.'

*

Minghao isn't Mingyu's first boyfriend, but as Seokmin turns over in his bed and puts a pillow over his head to try block out the sounds of Minghao and Mingyu christening their new bed, he's pretty sure he's going to be the last.


End file.
